More to the promise
by Tacos347
Summary: Sequel to Our life now. I promise. There really is more secrets. People finding out who a new A is. People find out they are related. Maybe some more kids... You never know. ENJOY P.S Maggie and Malcolm are in this one a little. And the times are jumped all over just so you guys know.


**More to the promise**

**Epilogue to: Our life now. I promise you. **

**(Note Ella married jack) *I think that is what his name is***

**(Note I do not own pll or characters unless I put a note)**

Aria's pov

Spencer and I were doing our make up at my parent's house we were getting ready for Ella and Jack's 5 year anniversary party. Ezra and Toby were bringing the kids later. Alison, Emily came in holding hands. They had gotten married after college. Hanna came in jamming to a song on her ipod. "You said you loveeed meee. But that was a lieee." We giggled. I walked up and pulled an ear bud out of her ear. "Having fun before the party?" She laughed. Ella, Veronica, Ashley, and Pam came in nervous. "Mom. You look like the day on your wedding day." I said smiling. "Girls. There is something we have to tell you. And it is serious." We sat on the bed then sat on the floor. We did not know what went on in this bed and we didn't want to take a chance. Our moms laughed. Ashley went to Alison and Hanna. "Ali. Your mom wanted me to tell you. The two of you are twins but I was your birth mother. Jessica and I agreed to wait till you two were old enough then all the chaos went. And here we are." They laughed and hugged. Ella, Veronica, and Pam looked at us. "And you three are triplets." We laughed. "Yes Aria that would explain why you and Ezra had triplets. And actually you have a brother. And besides Mike. It's Caleb." We looked at them. "Ella is your birth mother."

Ezra's pov

Ella told me about the girls being related. "This is going to be funny." She laughed and agreed. Toby and I got out of Spencer's car when Aria, Spencer, Emily came out chasing Caleb screaming. "GIVE YOUR FREAKING SISTERS A FREAKING HUG. AND BEFORE ARIA TRIPS." Spencer added to what Aria said. And as soon as Spencer said that Aria tripped. "You saw that coming Spence." Aria said laughing while she got up. The girls gave up and went back in. "Momma silly." Bridget said. I smiled. "Yep." I got the girls out and Toby got the boys. We walked into and put the kids in the playroom and went to go help jack and the caterers.

Spencer's pov

Caleb wouldn't give us a hug. Mike came in trying to tie his tie. It didn't fit. "Ar. Can you help me?" Aria laughed. "Mike. When was the last time you wore that tie?" Mike who was 20 now smiled. "Five years ago today." Aria rolled her eyes laughing. She went to the door and yelled. "JACK CAN MIKE BORROW A TIE?" Jack laughed. "YEAH. GO AHEAD." Aria went to the drawer that held the ties looked at Mike then looked through the ties got a black tie with green polka dots out. "Here. Wear a tie that actually fits genius." Aria tied the tie for him. "Thanks. Mom said you girls got 15 to 20 more minutes." We ran past him down the stairs. "Aria got your keys?" Aria fell turning around and got up and grabbed her keys. We were jumping at the door when Aria came running. I was going to open the door but I was late. "Sorry. You are strangely faster then me." Aria rubbed her forehead. We ran past Ezra and jack who were setting up the tent. We went the other way. I grabbed aria before she tripped over them. This led to Aria running into her car. "Ow." Ezra and Jack looked at us. I unlocked her car. We grabbed our dresses and went back upstairs. "Don't let Aria injure herself." Ezra and Jack told us.

Hanna's pov

We had gotten dressed when Ella came in. "Girls. I have some news before I announce it later. I'm pregnant. I know with my age. Don't even." She said looking at Mike who had come in. "Please let it be a boy." Mike said. Ted came in. "Alison. Emily. Hanna. Aria. Spencer." We laughed when Aria aid "Me." When Ted said Aria's name. "I hate to interrupt but Alison, Hanna. Your mother would like to talk to you." I walked behind Alison and we went downstairs. Mike had left after Ella told us about her pregnancy. Mike was chatting with his girlfriend Tiffany (my character.) and her parents. Noel was our friend now and he was with his parents Frank and Amy. (Amy and Frank are mine.) We walked up to our mom. "Girls follow me." We followed her out back. "Girls. I'm pregnant." Our mouths were open. We hugged her. "Boy or girl? Twins?" I asked. Our mom and Alison laughed. "I just found out Hanna. I'll tell you when I go to the doctors." We went back in to help.

Few hours later

Emily's pov

We were helping the caterers pack up. Ashley and Ella kept taking a grape or something every few minutes. We had changed into jeans when the people brought a trampoline. Ella dared us to jump in there. Aria the dare devil went into the house to change first then we followed her. We had snuck in there then we were jumping. The kids were jumping in the jumpy. Ella started video taping us with out us realizing until. "Mom. How long have you been recording us?" Aria said laughing. "Since you girls were in there." We fell on our butts and I helped Aria put her hair up in a ponytail. Aria and I started jumping again. "It's a good thing I bought that instead of renting it." Ella said shaking her head laughing.

Aria's pov

Ezra and Toby came out when it was only me and Emily and Spencer. The kids were taking their afternoon naps and Hanna and Alison took over the jumpy. "You girls are strange." Ezra called when he and Toby went to start putting the tables up. "You are now figuring that out?" I called out. Ezra's brother Wesley had came a few minutes after Byron and Meredith came. My parents may be divorced but they were friends. Byron and Meredith had twins a boy Jeff (Jeff's mine.) and little Mary Anne I call her Annie (Annie is mine too.) Ezra's mother warmed up to me like my parents and Ezra. She came with Wesley. They stayed for a few hours then left because Diane had to go meet a few friends. Wesley stayed. Spencer started humming teenage wasteland Emily and I started singing the part that's on CSI: NY. The guys looked at us and shook their heads. Emily and I fell on our butts. "Why did you two stop?" We laughed. "Our legs feel like jelly." Emily said. I smirked. "Peanut butter." We laughed. "Oh wow Aria." Spencer said. We went up to our mom's room. Toby came and grabbed Spencer so they could leave. "Bye sistas." Spencer said hugging us and Alison and Hanna. "Bye." We said. I looked at Hanna who was trying to figure something out. "You are our sister in law by marrying Caleb who is our brother." Hanna looked better. "Thanks." Caleb came in "Ready Hanna?" She nodded. "You have Sierra right?" He nodded. "Bye guys. Text you later." I ran up to Caleb and hugged him. "Really Aria? Seriously Ar?" I laughed. "You wouldn't hug your sisters earlier." He rolled his eyes. "Can someone help me?" Emily came up and hugged us. "Alison? Someone help?" Alison came to join the hug. "HANNA. HELP." Caleb yelled. Hanna came up. "Your sisters are hugging you without me plus my sister. How rude." She joined the hug. "MIKE? EZRA? JACK SOMEONE." We ran into the room and flipped through the magazines except for Hanna who walked back down. Ezra and Toby came up. "What did they do now?" Toby asked. "Hey Toby? Why do you like harassing us?" Emily asked. "Because you girls usually do something there fore harassment." Alison twitched her nose while Emily blinked. "I object to u doing anything. Don't make me get Hanna." Ezra and Toby backed away. "Bye. Love you guys." We laughed when Caleb left. Ezra came in and said we were leaving. "Bossy pants." I called when he left the room. I laughed. "Bye guys. See you guys later." I went to go get Bridget and Rory from their naps. Bridget helped me get Rory. We walked downstairs with me carrying Rory and holding Bridget's hand. "Bye grandma." Bridget said after running towards Ella. "Bye Poppy Jack." We thought it was funny that she called him poppy. "Bye mom. Bye Jack." I said hugging them. I got the girls outside without Bridget getting distracted. Ezra put Rory who was almost 1 year old in her car seat while I put 4 year old Bridget in her car seat. We got in the car and buckled our seatbelts then Ezra drove away. "Hungry?" He asked smiling. "Ezra. I had probably at least 3 to 5 plates full of food and my mom made sure I had dessert by making me eat 2 pieces of cake a brownie and then Mike dared me to eat 3 cupcakes. If I eat anymore I will explode." He chuckled. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I woke up in our bedroom. Ezra and I had bought a house last summer when I was pregnant for the third time. I lost the baby when I was with Jack and Spencer. Ezra held me that night when I got home. I was upset for a few weeks but I knew I still had my 4 wonderful kids and Ezra. I started getting out by taking Rory to the nursery and the triplets to daycare then meeting the girls for lunch. I got my robe and walked to Bridget's room. Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Mike, and Jack painted the room purple and pink like her room in the old apartment. I checked in on her. Ezra must have been trying to get her to take a nap because he was sleeping in the rocking chair softly snoring. Bridget was playing with her Barbies that Hanna got her for Christmas last year. "Momma." She said. I picked her up. "Hi Big Bird." She loves big bird on Sesame Street so we call her that. She smiled. "Daddy's sleeping." I smiled as I took her to check on the boys they were sleeping. "Were you supposed to be sleeping little flounder?" I like to call her that. "Maybe." She giggled. I ruffled her dark brown hair she had my waves. "Are you hungry? Or did grandma stuff you too much?" She giggled. "I'm hungry." I put her in her booster seat. I checked the time. 5:45. Almost time for me start dinner. "Wanna help mommy make dinner?" She nodded. "Good. Think of what you want and I'll go check on Rory ok?" She nodded. "Ok." I went to check on Rory. She was looking up in her crib. "Come on Rory." I said carrying her to the kitchen where Bridget was making a list of food. I put Rory in her high chair and gave her some cheerios and sat down next to Bridget. I checked her list. Ezra and I are teaching them how to write when they aren't in daycare. I saw ravioli, Mac and cheese, lamb chops, pizza, Chinese food, and sushi. "Bridgey have you ever had sushi?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then why do you want it for dinner silly?" I asked her. "I dunno." I smiled. Want your brothers to help?" She nodded. I picked her up and put her on the ground. She waited until I got Rory and joined her. "Lead the way captain." I said as she bounded up the stairs. She was waking Carlson up. "Carlson wake up. We gonna make dinner." He rolled over. "Bridgey. Come here." I whispered. She came over. "Try tickling him." She smiled and went over to Carlson's bed and started tickling him. He giggled and rolled over. "He is your father's son." I said. I put Rory in the boy's beanbag chair mike insisted they needed and then I woke up Xavior. "Hi mommy." He said groggily. "Hi sweetie. Come on. You want to help your sister and I make dinner?" He nodded. "Me too. I wanna help too." Carlson said waking up. I got Rory and followed the triplets down the stairs. "I made a list but no sushi ok?" The boys made faces right as Bridget said sushi. They agreed on Ravioli. I got out 5 cans of ravioli. I got the plates out and the kids set the table. Bridget stirred first, Then Xavior, and then Carlson stirred the ravioli. Then I took over because the kids were trying to wake Ezra. I put some ravioli in a bowl and cut it. Put it in the fridge so it would cool down faster for Rory. Rory started making pain noises and I went to her. "What is it sweet pea? You're teething baby." I carried her to the freezer and gave her the orange teething ring. I put her back in her high chair and went to put ravioli on the kid's plate. Then I got Ezra and my plates ready. I had gotten the plates back on the table and getting Rory's bowl out of the fridge and putting it in front of Rory when the kids came down. "Daddy isn't waking up mommy." Bridget said getting ready to wash her hands. "I'll wake him up. Will you 3 watch Rory?" They nodded. "I'll go get daddy." I walked up the stairs to Bridget's room. I walked behind the rocking chair. I pinched his ear. "Ow. Are you trying to make me deaf?" Ezra asked rubbing his ear. "No. But it's hard for three 4 year olds to wake up their father. Come on dinners ready. And Rory is teething. We walked down to the kitchen to have dinner.

Hanna's pov

Sierra was reading her book about farm animals. Caleb was holding her as she read. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. I looked at Caleb. "I think someone is sleepy." She yawned again. "Me. It's me mommy." I smiled. I got up from looking through my magazine and picked her up. Caleb followed us. I tucked her in. I kissed her forehead. "Good night Sizzles." I gave her that nickname when she had her first root beer when we went out with Aria her kids Spencer her kids and Emily and Alison and their kids. She burped really loudly. "Night mommy." I turned her night light on and kissed Caleb on the cheek. "Daddy time." He smiled. "What story this time little bunny?" She loves rabbits so Caleb calls her that. "Will you read Mulan daddy?" He smiled. "Sure kiddo." She got the book. I walked back to the living room in our apartment. I had just sat down when the phone rang. "Ugh." I got up and answered the phone. "Hey whoever the heck I'm talking to. I like rainbows." I said. "I know you do." I heard Spencer said. "Hey. Have you gone to law school yet?" I asked knowing the answer. "Hanna. I'm going to be a guidance counselor. Remember?" I smiled. "And I will be a model." I heard a beep. "Hold on got another call." We said at the same time. I switched the caller. "It's a beautiful night and I'm on the phone with you." I laughed. "Geez Aria. Wanna get married?" I laughed. "No. I'm already married and so are you. Hanna." I smiled. "What?" She laughed. "No Ezra was staring at me wondering who I'm talking to." I laughed. "So what do I not owe the pleasure of sitting down then getting right back up to talk to you?" I asked smiling. "Jerk. And someone is getting their teeth and we need to have 3 kids taste sushi." I laughed. "How about tomorrow? You me the rest of the girls and the kids?" I heard her sigh. "Okay but we better call them first." I agreed. Caleb came out. "Ok. She is sleeping now." I kissed him. He took my hand and we walked to bed.

Spencer's pov

I was playing with Taylor and Todd. Taylor knows I'm her aunt. I tell her stories about Melissa. Todd climbed on the couch behind me and went to sleep. Taylor who was 5 climbed on my lap. "Auntie Spencer? Will you tell me about mommy again?" I kissed her temple and smiled. "Sure baby. What do you wanna hear?" She thought about it. "What did she like?" I ran my hand through her hair. "She loved to win. She liked the color blue." I went through it again. "Taylor would you like to visit your mommy's grave?" She nodded. The phone rang. "Be right back." I put her on the couch and walked to the phone that Toby installed in our kitchen when we moved into a house last summer. "Hello?" I said. "Hey you, girls, the kids and sushi." Aria said really fast. "When? When Aria I need to know when." Aria burped. "Tomorrow. Are you able to?" I smiled. "Maybe. If you can answer this question first." Aria groaned. "Really Spence? Ok. Fine." I thought about it for a minute. "Ok. What year was Rory born?" I laughed at her. "The year 2014. Spencer I know when my children were born. I don't know if you know but I was there." I smiled. "I know. Yeah we're free. I just love messing with you. Now more then ever that we know that we are related." We hung up and Taylor was sleeping and so was Todd. I picked Taylor up and put her on my left hip and Todd on my right. I put Todd down in his racecar bed. And carried Taylor to her white bed that had purple bedding and a bright orange circle shaped pillow that was enormous which Aria got her for her 3rd birthday. I had just got back into the living room when Toby came in. "Shh. I just put the kids down for bed. How was work?" He sat down pulling me onto his lap. "I got a promotion. And that means I get paid better then before." I smiled. "Toby baby that's great." I kissed him. "Eww." We turned our heads to see Todd and Taylor. We ran to them. I got Todd and Toby got Taylor. Taylor giggled. Todd laughed then burped. "Silly uncle Toby." Taylor said when he flipped her upside down. He flipped her upwards and we carried them back to bed. Then we went to bed.

Emily's pov

Alison and I were the last to leave. Mike gave us and the kids a ride. He stopped in front of our apartment. He helped get Sophie out then got Logan out. "Thanks Mike. See you later." He waved and drove away. Alison's phone went off. "Hello?" She laughed. "Yeah. Hold on. Emily are we doing anything tomorrow?" I smirked. "Not that kind. During the day." I shook my head. "We are free." She smiled. "Not anymore." She hung up and we walked into our apartment to go to bed.

Aria's pov

Ezra put Rory in her crib with her teething ring and I put the kids to bed. We switched in the hall. I went to go read Rory her story. Ezra tells the kids a story while I tell Rory hers. I read her jack rabbit. She was sleeping so I kissed her forehead and went to my bedroom. Ezra looked liked he was sleeping. I went into the bathroom to change into my Hollis sweatpants and my green tank top. I got into bed when Ezra grabbed my waist. He kissed my neck while rubbing my leg. I turned around and kissed him. He picked me so we were sitting and I was on his lap. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. His tongue traced my bottom lip then begged for entrance. He rolled us over so that we were lying down with me on bottom. He took my shirt off and I slid his sweatpants off.

The next day

Ella' pov

Mike was looking for an apartment for him and Tiffany. "Mike want to go grocery shopping with me?" I asked. "Sure mom." He grabbed his keys and his wallet. He ran out the door. I shook my head smiling knew that he would drive therefore he got control of the radio which meant his rap music. I got into the car surprised to see him in the drivers seat with pop music on. "That's a surprise." I said smiling as I clicked my seatbelt in. "Change is good." We drove in silence as we drove. We were halfway through the list when we went into the breakfast aisle when we saw Tiffany kissing a boy named Ethan Carter (my character.) I looked at him. "Wanna be alone?" I asked him. "No." We walked away. I drove and had rap on low for Mike. His phone went off. "Don't call me Tiffany. I saw you and Ethan at the store. No. I'm done." He hung up. I pulled up and told Mike I could get the groceries. "Get me if you need me." He said kissing my cheek. I got the groceries out of the car and put them away when Aria called. "Hello. Want sushi?" Aria asked when I picked up. "Sure. Yes I'll ask him. Hold on. MIKE. Do you want sushi?" I laughed when he came running down falling at the last few steps. "I'm guessing so if he fell running down the stairs. Like you." I told her we'd meet her in a few minutes. We drove to the sushi restaurant and walked in. Mike turned right and freaked. "Aria must you scare him?" I asked. She nodded. Tiffany was at a table with Ryder Storm (my character.) The newest rosewood bad boy. We sat down. Jack sat down after us. "I called him." Spencer said. The kids were eating sushi. "They like it?" I whispered to Aria who was on my right. "Yes. Surprisingly they do." I smiled. We ordered. We were there for at least an hour when Tiffany saw us. "Mike. Why would you lie about me cheating on you at the store when I told you I was out with Addison, Mia, Zoey, and Claire?"(Those were mine). Mike just ignored her. She walked away.

Few weeks later

Toby's pov

I was hanging out with Aria, Emily, and Caleb. "Emily started laughing. "What is so funny?" Caleb asked. "I have no clue. "I got a secret." I said. Aria's head that was leaning up snapped down. "What?" She asked. "Not telling." Aria jumped off the wall she was on. She insisted we go outside. "You have to." I smirked. "No I don't. Do I Caleb?" Emily laughed as Aria gave the don't even answer look. "I think. I should not answer." He put his sunglasses back on. Emily smiled a sneaky smile. "What?" I asked her as I slid my sunglasses down my nose. "Nothing. I know something only two of the four of us know." Aria giggled. "Who else knows?" Caleb asked. "Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Alison, Ezra, Mike, Ella, Byron, Jack, Meredith, and myself." Toby and Caleb looked at each other. "They're bluffing." I told Caleb. "Aria. Should we tell them?" Aria nodded. And started digging through her purse. She handed me a blue bag. "Uhh. What's this?" I asked nervously. Emily grinned. "Drugs. Open it and find out. And it's Aria's." Aria laughed. "That was probably why it was in my bag." They laughed. I opened it and gave it to Caleb. "Ok. It's a pregnancy." He started choking on his water when he realized what it was. They laughed. I hugged Aria. "Congrats little wise one." We laughed. "My sister is pregnant." He hugged Aria after I finally let her go. "What did Ezra say?" Emily laughed. "My favorite part." Aria laughed. "He said. We need to use protection from now on." Emily and Aria laughed. "So far we have Chloe, Max, Stella, Kendra, Dallas, Evan, Colin, Dakota, Carla, Alexis, Daniella, Demi, Dean." We laughed. Aria's phone went off. "Hello? No I am not Elmo. Who is this? Ezra that was not funny." She got up. "I'm coming. Keep your pants on dude. Now that was funny. Well put your funny pants on then." She hung up. "I gotta go. Bye guys." She walked away.

Emily's pov

Aria had jut walked away and was out of our sight when she screamed. We ran towards her and saw her car. It had blood on it. Caleb and I held Aria. Toby called the police. Caleb called Ezra. "Yeah. Shaken up. Yeah. Toby's calling the police right now." We saw Spencer running. "What happened? Aria." She hugged Aria who was sitting on the ground with me. "Blood. Car." She was cut off by our phones going off. "It's not over until I win. –A" Caleb and Toby looked at us. "What's the matter?" We looked at them. "Game's back on." Toby hung up the phone and sat down Caleb and Spencer. Hanna came running. "Did you guys?" She stopped when she reached Aria's car. "It's starting again?" We nodded and shrugged. Alison came up right when the cops did. "Aria sweetie. What happened?" We explained it. Alison at down between Aria and me saying some very colorful words. Aria had fallen asleep on the way to her house after the cops questioned us. They took some blood for samples and to figure out where it came from. Ezra was waiting in the living room he carried Aria to their room to put her down. "So there was blood on her car?" We nodded. Spencer had gone to call Ella and tell her what happened. We explained everything. Then we just played war since it was poker night but we were saving poker for when Aria was awake. We took turns checking on her. It was my turn. "I'll go with you." I nodded at Hanna. We walked up the stairs quietly. We cracked the door open and saw Aria sitting up with her head on her knees. "Aria?" We asked walking towards her sitting next to her. "What if they go." Hanna cut her off. "Aria. We're all tougher then we were in high school. And we won't them let them. Ok?" She nodded. "I'm going to take a quick shower then come down. Did I miss poker?" I laughed. "No. We're waiting for you and by the way your husband sucks at war." She laughed. "I know. Good thing it's girls against boys tonight." We nodded. We waited for her. She came out in sweatpants and her Hollis hoodie. "Don't sit next to Caleb with the hoodie on. He'll pull it over your head." Hanna said. "I figured that out last time." We walked downstairs. Aria sat next to Toby. "What did I do?" Caleb asked as Hanna sat down next to him. Ezra came back with chips. "Pulled my hood over my head." Aria said. "Duh." Hanna said. We played poker for a few hours. The kids were at Ella's like every Monday Wednesday and Friday. Monday was movie night. Wednesday was poker night and Friday was bowling. We brought the kids and our parents with every other Friday for family night. We always make the guys count.

Hanna's pov

After poker with us girls threw our cards at the guys who had the same thing as each other. Aria, Emily, Spencer, Alison, and I went to go get the kids. I walked next to Aria. She started singing lip gloss from lil mamma. We had gotten to Ella's house when we saw cop cars. We ran in. "Mom?" Spencer, Emily, and Aria called. "Ella?" I called. Jack came out. "Girls. Your mom was kidnapped. She went to the store. I was playing with the kids when the police showed. Aria?" I looked at her. She ran up the stairs. I followed her. I followed her into Ella and Jack's bedroom. Emily, Spencer, and Alison followed me. Aria was on the floor. Crying. We hugged her. "I want my mom." We hugged her harder. Mike came in. I let him have my space. Mike held Aria. Aria's phone went off. I answered it. It was Ezra. "I'm right outside. I'm talking to Jack then I'll come in." I wiped my eye. "Ok. I'll tell her." I hung up. "Aria. Ezra is talking to Jack but he'll be up here in a minute." She stood up. "I wanna be alone." She locked herself in the bathroom. Ezra came in. "She wants to be alone. I wouldn't try to get in there." I told him. We walked downstairs but I heard him. "Aria. I'll be in the hall." He stood back leaning on the wall.

Spencer's pov

Aria is taking it harder then anyone. I told Ezra and Jack I'd bring the kids with me. Toby said He'd take them. "You should stay here." I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "I'll find a babysitter as fast as I can and I'll be back with some coffee." He left with the kids. I walked to the kitchen and stared out the window.

Ezra's pov

I stood leaning against the wall. I heard commotion in Ella and Jack's room. Aria came out wearing Ella's dark green hoodie which was way to big. I hugged her. "We'll get her. I'll find her myself if I have to." I kissed the top of her head. She walked downstairs then sat down next to Mike. I went to talk to Jack more.

Toby's pov

I got back to Ella and Jack's when the cops were leaving. "You'll look hard right?" I asked one cop. "We'll do our best." I wasn't buying it. "Do more then you did when Courtney Diluents went missing. Find her. Find her for her family." The cop nodded. I walked in. "Hey. The girls fell asleep. I was going to grab some coffee. Wanna come?" Caleb asked. "Sure." We went to go get coffee.

Caleb's pov

When we got to the coffee shop we saw Ella. "Ella? Mom?" We said. "He'll see you. Please." She said scared. "Mom, you have to come with us. No buts'." We got her up and Toby called Ezra. "We found her. But some dude had her but he wasn't in sight. Ok. On our way. Get the cops back over there." We were running back home.

Aria's pov

I saw Ezra smile as he was on the phone with Caleb. I looked out the window and saw my mom. "Mom." Spencer, Emily, Mike and I screamed running. We hugged her. "My babies." We walked back. "Who took you? I'll kill them." I said. "Can I help?" Mike and Spencer asked. "Can I help too?" Emily asked. Ella laughed. "No killing. And I don't know." Byron pulled up. "Ella." He said running up. "Hi." She said. Byron gripped her wrists. "Just because I wore a ski mask doesn't mean you leave." He pulled her towards the car. "No." I said pushing him into the car freeing my mom. Byron took a swing which I ducked and Mike caught it. The cops pulled up. Byron ran. They chased him. "We have the weirdest family." I said. Meredith pulled up. "Ella. Are you ok? Are all of you ok? He's been violent lately." We walked inside. "Why didn't you call someone?" Spencer asked. "Because he would hit me then beg me to forgive him. I guess I'm too weak to say no." Ella put an arm around Spencer and me. I hugged half of Meredith. "No. He needs to know that he won't always be forgiven. He thinks he can get away with anything. But he won't." I said. She smiled. I stayed there until the cops brought Byron back to arrest him in front of us. Ezra took my hand and we walked home. He carried me up the stairs. He held me as I fall asleep.

A's pov

I visited Byron at the prison. "You said this wouldn't happen. You said we'd be fine. But look! Because of you I'm in jail. This isn't what our deal was." I rolled my eyes. "You made it worse by trying to take Ella away in front of them. Then tried to punch Aria. I wanted to hurt her mentally and emotionally not physically." He scratched his head. "Well you better make it right." I left before he said my name.

Alison's pov

Emily and I went to pick the kids up at 10:00. "Hey. We called opening the door to Toby and Spencer's house. Sophie and Logan came running. "Mommy. Mommy." They said. I picked Logan up. "Hey. Were you two good?" They nodded. Emily picked Sophie up. Taylor came in wearing her favorite light orange tutu with her bright red bathing suit. "Hi Auntie Emily. Hi Auntie Alison." Spencer came up. "Hi guys. Taylor did uncle Toby dress you again?" She asked smiling. "Yes." Toby came up. "Hey. In my defense I'm a dude. I don't know how girls dress." Todd came up wearing only his pull ups. "Todd? Where are your clothes? Doesn't mommy or daddy dress you?" I asked as we set the kids back down. "No." He said giggling as Spencer laughed. "He just took his clothes off. He refuses to wear clothes today. Guess we can't go to the park today." Todd's eyes widen. "No. Go park. I wanna go to the park momma." Toby picked Todd up. "Then let's go get you redressed. Before Auntie." He was cut off by Aria and Hanna and Caleb and Ezra coming in. "We do dress him." Toby said before Hanna even opened her mouth. "We didn't even say anything." Aria said. "Hanna was going to." The guys said. We smacked them. All the kids went to go play. "I play too." Toby chuckled. "You can play after we get you redressed." Toby said leading the guys up the stairs. "Aria. You may need to dress Todd. Because he only listens too you when he refuses to wear clothing." Spencer said laughing. "Yeah if I could I'd put feather in his hair and give him feather earrings too." Spencer said. "I'd let you. The guys won't though. You have enough feathers in your hair and ears today Aria?" Spencer said pointing Aria's feather clips and headband and her earrings which held 6 feathers on one earring and 5 on the other. "No. I need more." Aria said laughing.

Hanna's pov

Todd came running down the stairs wearing his pull ups a cape and a play crown on his head. "Aria?" Spencer asked. "On it. Come on King Todd." Todd shook his head. "I'm prince. My dad's the king auntie Aria." Aria laughed. "Ok. Come on Prince Todd." She picked him up and walked upstairs a few minutes later the guys came down. "Aria has fewer issues dressing him." Emily said smiling. The guys just grumbled throwing theirs arms like. "Yeah, yeah." We laughed. Todd came hopping down the stairs in a green plaid shirt his beige jeans and still wearing the crown. "How do you do that?" Spencer asked. "I have no clue." Aria said laughing. "Mommy? Can I go play now?" Spencer nodded. "Go have fun." He ran towards the other kids. We walked into the kitchen. And grabbed oranges and hid where the guys didn't see us. Aria peeked out aiming at Ezra. She threw the orange and hid again. "Ow." We jumped out. "BOOYAH." We screamed throwing the other oranges at the guys. The guys tried to block the oranges from hitting them in certain places and lost. Aria ducked and snuck over to the guy's side and jumped on Ezra's back. "I win." She yelled. Toby eyed Spencer daring her. Spencer smirked. Emily and Alison did what Aria did getting Caleb and Mike who has been quiet and came in through the back door. Toby was trying to get Alison off Mike when I jumped on him. "Girls: 1 boys: 0." We said. The guys walked over to the couch and before they turned around we jumped off and ran to the other side. The kids were watching with amusement. Ezra took one step and Aria had an apple aimed at him. "Now it's harder fruit." Ezra said taking a few more steps smirking. "Aria. I know you're not going to throw that." Aria rolled her eyes. "How?" Ezra started running towards her when she jumped over the kitchen counter sliding and grabbed Mike hostage. "Wanna try that again Fitz?" Aria asked very threatening. Mike flipped her so her face was in his stomach. "Didn't think that through Mike." Mike had a confused look. "Mike put her down." The response was. "Ow." Mike said putting Aria down who skipped towards us. "Your sister had an apple and you flipped her so where she could hurt you with it." Ezra said. "Yeah. I never learn from that." The guys looked confused. "It happened before. With a football." Aria said laughing. Mike stood up. "Yeah. Dad and I and Jack should never play football with you." Aria rolled her eyes. "No. you shouldn't try to run me to the flipping goal genius. I still got the touchdown though. It was flipping funny." Mike gave her a knuckle sandwich sign. "No only you and mom and Meredith thought it was funny." We rolled our eyes and walked out. We were outside when Aria quietly opened the door "KEEP AN EYE ON THE KIDS." She yelled. We went to the mall.

Spencer's pov

We were in a dress store when Hanna found the perfect pair of shoes. "They are perfect." She squealed. We rolled our eyes laughing. Aria had a few dresses to try on. She came out wearing an orange halter that had a bright green belt and had black leather boots that went up mid leg. "Only you could pull that off." We said. She went back in her changing room laughing. She came out wearing a 1 shoulder red velvet colored dress that sparkled. "Are you planning to get drunk in that?" Hanna asked smiling mysteriously. Aria smirked. "Maybe." Hanna fanned herself with her hand. "Your making me hot aria." Aria started backing up. "Awkward." She was changing back into her normal clothes when Bridget came up to Hanna. "Where's momma?" She asked. "She'll be right out. Where's daddy?" She shrugged. Hanna's phone went off. "Hello? Hey Hanna. So how's shopping?" Toby asked her "Good. Aria is getting some dresses. And we have Bridget. How can you guys be so irresponsible? You better hope you get here before Aria gets out. Too late. You guys are going to get murdered by Aria. Then we are going to finish the job. How can you guys let a 4 year old girl walk out of the house? Aria told you guys to keep an eye on the kids that means all of them. That also means Bridget." Aria's eyes bugged when she saw Bridget. "Bridgey sweetie where is daddy?" She looked at her when Bridget shrugged. "Better put Ezra on." Aria took my phone when Hanna handed it to her. "Ezra. Sweetie. How did Bridget get to the mall? She's four years old Ezra. Something could have happened to her. No. No excuses. We're going to have a long talk when I get home. And you better have all the kids when I'm home. No. Bridget's staying with me. Don't try that. I don't care if you want to do that. I'm ticked off at you. Actually I'm more than that I just can't say it in front of a four year old. Bye." She hung up.

Aria's pov

I pulled up the driveway. "Go play Bridgey." She ran inside. I grabbed my bags and walked inside. I checked on the boys. They were playing with Rory. I walked into the kitchen. Ezra's back was too me. I could tell he was drinking apple juice. I leaned against the fridge. "Well?" I asked him. I sat down next to him. "I was keeping an eye on her. I shouldn't have turned around. If I haven't turned around none of this would have happened. Something could have happened to her." He put his head on the table. "We just have to be more careful. Come on. I need a nap." I took his hand and led him to our room since he was my pillow. We got the kids down for a nap and locked the doors and closed the windows. I crawled into bed. Ezra came in after me. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Ezra's pov

Aria fell asleep. How could I turn around? She could've gotten in trouble. My phone light went on and I checked the text. It was an unknown number. "Ezra. It's Maggie. You have a son. That night we had after graduation turned me into a mother. His name is Malcolm. I want you too meet him." I was stunned. I replied back. "Why now Maggie? After 10 years? If this is someway to get me back you're too late. I'm happily married. And I have 4 kids and another on the way." I waited for her to reply. Aria rolled off me and hugged her pillow that I being funny named Dr. Pill. Aria had smacked me and said. "No. His name is Flipper Flopper." My phone lighted up. "Ezra your wife doesn't know you the way I do. And you have responsibilities to your son." She did not just tell me that. I got out of bed and walked down stairs and walked into the basement. I called the number. "Ezra. I'm glad you called." I wasn't. "Maggie. You can't keep my son from me for 10 years then tell me. I'll meet him. But I won't promise anything. And you have no right to tell me I have responsibilities to him. After all these years I've moved on from you Maggie." I took a big breath. "Ezra you belong with me. I know everything about you. You like old movies. You laugh in your sleep. You wanted to be no part of your family. You're parents divorced when you were 12 and Wesley was 8." I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to win me back." I said and hung up. I got a root beer and went back upstairs. I checked the clock. 3:45. I check on the kids. Bridget was sleeping in her princess bed that she and Aria picked out when we moved in here. I checked on the boys. They were sleeping on Carlson's bunk. I helped them pick the bunk bed. Now I walked to Rory's room. She was looking at me. "Hi baby girl." I said bouncing her. She put her fingers in her mouth. I got her monkey she loves so much. She bit the head. I kissed the top of her head. "I know. It'll stop hurting." I put her back in her crib. I walked back to my bedroom. Aria was still sleeping. I knew I had to tell her I just don't know how. I got back and bed and aria rolled over with her head on my chest again. I kissed her ear. "Hmm." She grumbled. I stroked her hair. I'm going have to tell her sometime this week.

Malcolm's pov

"Mom? Can Brian come over?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No Sweetie maybe later. Ok?" I nodded. I walked back to the phone in the living room. "Sorry. She said no. Maybe later." I said. "Ok. Hey what did your mom say about your dad?" He asked. "She said we were going to be a family and his wife didn't know him the way she knows him. I hope they take me from her. She's a bowl of nuts." We talked about our upcoming soccer game. I hung up and went to go get dressed for our game. Brian and his mom were driving us since our car broke down for the hundredth time.

Maggie's pov

Malcolm's team won. "Who wants to go get a treat?" I asked. All the soccer moms took turns buying winning treats. They all raised their hands. "How about a big ice cream sundae?" They jumped up and down. We all went to the ice cream place that was called. "Ice cream palooza." We ordered. "Malcolm? Come here." He sat down next to me. "You are going to meet your father soon. I promise." He nodded his head. I gave him a hug then pushed him towards his friends.

Hanna's pov

Caleb and I were making lunch when Sierra screamed. "DADDY." We ran towards her room. She must have tripped over her toy box. "What happened?" Caleb asked picking her up. I stroked her hair. "My leg hurts really bad." I carried her to the car. Caleb drove to the hospital. I carried her to the ER. "I think my daughter broke or sprain her leg." They rushed her to the x-ray. Caleb came in. I stroked her hair. It took about maybe 15 minutes. She sprained her leg. She was not to walk on it for 3 days then we could try to see if she can walk then come back if she can't. I carried her to the car. I sat back with her.

Toby's pov

We were all having dinner at Aria and Ezra's when out of no where Aria, Spencer, Alison, Hanna, and Emily all burp at the same time. "How do you girls always burp having dinner here? And all together?" Caleb asked. Aria smirked. "Magic." She said smiling while nodding her head. The kids were having their own conversation. I was about to tell the guys about the last football game when. "Magical." Aria and Hanna burped. We looked at them. "Wackadoos." Ezra said laughing. "Psycho." Spencer burped. "Crazy girls that burp." I said. "You're now getting the fact that we're crazy Toby? Took you long enough." Aria said. I rolled my eyes. We finished and we ran outside before the girls put us to work. Ezra led us to the shed where we had built a playhouse, study, and laundry room in there. We were discussing the fact Ezra had another son and didn't tell her about the girl before. And that their 6 year anniversary was coming up. "Get her drunk then tell her." Caleb said. "Why do you like it when your sisters are drunk?" Ezra asked smiling. "Because it's funny." I slapped him. "Not the next day." I smirked. "Get her drunk on your anniversary." I said laughing. The kids were sitting in their playroom the girls were playing with Barbies and the boys were saving them. "I got to tell Aria first." Ezra said. We came up with a plan for him to tell Aria about his first son.

Spencer's pov

Since the guys put the dish washer in the shed we walked all the way from the tables to the shed. Aria thought we should leave them in there with the dishes and bring the kids inside. "Yeah. They never help clean." I said. "That one time they did." Alison pointed out. "Ali. That was mother's day." Hanna said. "Oh yeah." We got a bucket and put all the dirty dishes in the bucket. Aria grabbed the bucket. "Ok. You grab the kids. And I'll open the door and put the bucket in there then we run." We agreed. We came out when the boys were coming in. "Going in?" Aria asked. "Can we?" Carlson asked. "Yep. Go on in captains." They started playing pirates when they got in the kitchen. We split up Alison went with Aria. We got to the door to the playroom. Hanna picked Sierra up. I got Taylor and Sophie. And Emily got Bridget and Rory. We snuck back out. And gave Aria enough thumbs up to say our part was compete.

Alison's pov

I looked at Aria. She nodded. I quietly opened the door. She put the bucket on the floor. "Do the dishes." I called as I closed the door. We ran inside. "Lock the doors." Hanna said. Aria locked the back door. And Emily locked the front door. The guys were running when they saw us smiling in the windows. Aria got out a black marker and some paper in bubble letters she wrote a note for the guys. She colored them in and pressed it against the window and smirked. It said. "Do the dishes and you can come back in." The guys went to go do them. After awhile then came. "Open the door." I check. "The dishes are clean." Aria crawling unlocked the door and hid behind the door. "Where did Aria go?" Toby asked. "RAMEN NOODLES." Aria screamed while jumping on Toby. "Ok. Found her." Caleb and Ezra said. I grabbed Aria and sat her in a chair next to me. The guys had a few more hours.

Aria's pov

Ezra and I were in bed when he told me. "Aria. After I graduated high school. I got my ex- girlfriend pregnant. I didn't know if she kept the baby until earlier. I think she's nuts." He said resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned around and kissed his cheek. "I wish you told me earlier." I said. "You were sleeping." I rolled my eyes. "When I wasn't sleeping goof." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me on top of him. His arms held my waist. His tongue begged for entrance. I let it in. "I love you so much Aria." I giggled. "I love you more." His hand held my hip. "No. I love you more." I shook my head. "Nope. I love you more." He kissed my neck when I felt something. "Did you just give me a hickey?" I asked. He continued kissing my neck. "Yep. Now you're mine forever." He said rolling us over. I giggled. "Thought I was already yours." I said kissing him. "Now there is proof. Besides the wedding rings." He said. I kissed him slowly.

Emily's pov

We looked at Aria as she ate a spoonful of mixed cereal that we all make on Saturday mornings. "He has a son from another woman? And his son's name is Malcolm and he is 7?" Hanna asked. "Yes for the hundredth time Hanna. Yes." I smiled. Aria fixed her scarf for the 10th time. "Aria? Why do you keep fixing your scarf? It looks fine." I told her. "I've been cold a lot." Hanna gasped. "He did not!" We looked at her. "He didn't do what?" Aria asked her. Hanna smirked. "You and I both know he did. Just tell them. I know he did it." Aria put her spoon down before she could eat her cereal. "Hanna. I'm very close to smacking you." I figured it out. "He gave you a hickey?" Spencer and Alison asked at the same time. "At least I was quiet about it when I figured it out." I said. Aria rolled her eyes. "You 4 are so strange." Hanna smirked. "Can I see?" Aria smiled. "Sure if you show me your boobs." The guys came in. "Come on." She dragged Aria up the stairs. "Wait for us." I called. We ran up the stairs and into the bathroom in time. "Close the door." Hanna said. I closed it. Hanna flashed us her boobs. Aria showed us her hickey. "Happy Hanna?" Hanna nodded. It was only 7:45 am.

Few days later

Spencer's pov

Aria and I were in the living room waiting for Hanna. Emily and Alison had already made plans already. "Truth or Dare Aria?" I asked her. "Dare. Duh." I smirked. "I dare you to go kiss Toby." We giggled. "Cheek?" I shook my head she shivered. "Neck. Hurry." She quietly got behind Toby kissed his neck and ran back and fell while trying to get over it. "How do you trip over a couch Aria?" I said laughing. "Same way I trip over everything else." She said. "Who kissed me?" Toby called. "IT WAS HER." Aria and I said pointing at each other. "I DARED HER." We said again. Hanna came in. "Whoa intense." Hanna said raising her eyebrows. "Truth or Dare." Aria chirped. "Truth." We sighed. "Is it true you're a natural red? And you're no fun you always pick truth." Aria said laughing. "Does this blonde hair look like dye to you? And so? You always pick Dare. You freaking daredevil." We laughed. We got our purses and got Bridget, Taylor, and Sierra who Hanna won't let walk to see if her leg is better yet. "Mommy. I wanna walk." Sierra complained. "Ok. Here you go." She said lifting Sierra and standing her up next to Taylor. She was walking fine. "See? Nothing to worry about." Aria said putting an arm around our very blonde friend and sister in law.

Mike's pov

Toby and Caleb came in with the boys. "Hey. We are babysitting." Toby said. Ezra was meeting his son named Malcolm today. And the girls went shopping. We hung out for a while we went outside to try to teach the boys lacrosse. "Yeah that's it." The boys were getting a hang of it.

Ezra's pov

I walked up the stairs to Maggie's apartment. 4D she told me. I stood in front of the door. Once I entered my life would be changed. I knocked on the door and he answered. "Hi. I'm Ezra. Are you Malcolm?" I asked him. He nodded. Maggie came out. "Malcolm this is your father." We all went inside. After at least 10 minutes Maggie sent us out. "Why don't the two of you go bond?" She said closing the door. "What do you like?" I asked him as we walked down the street. "Soccer, baseball, painting, coloring, books, and cartoons." I smiled. "What kind of books? What baseball team do you like?" He thought about it. "Red Sox, Cincinnati Reds, Dodgers, and Mets. And I like comic books." I smiled. We stopped to get ice cream. We both got black cherry ice cream. We went to the park and sat on the swings for a while. We got to know each other better. I told him about my life with Aria and his step siblings. He told me about his life, his friend Brian, and school. I had him for about a few hours. Then since it was starting to get a little cold I brought him back to Maggie's. "Thanks dad." He said before running into his room. Maggie smiled. "Ezra. You really impressed him." I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I did." She looked at me. "We can be a family." I frowned. "Maggie. I've told you. I'm happily married to Aria. I'll hang out with Malcolm but I'm not going to leave Aria." She sighed. "I'll get you back." She closed the door before I could say anything. I walked back to the train station. I dialed Aria. "Hello?" I smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey beautiful. How are you?" I chuckled at her comment. "Pregnant. You?" I decided to become a smart Alec. "Not pregnant." I got off the train and figured I'd walk around. "Don't make me slap you when you get home." I chuckled. I saw her at the park she was swinging. Spencer saw me and said her having to go to the bathroom. Aria wasn't really swinging really high so when she came back I grabbed her. "Gotcha." I said kissing her neck. "So not funny." She said turning around. "I thought it was hilarious." I said. She turned around and smiled. "Yeah. Try being grabbed off the swing." I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I took her hand and we walked around for a while. I told her about Malcolm.

Aria's pov

Ezra and I walked around Rosewood for a while. We walked back home and I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with a pain. "Please no." I whispered. "Ezra?" I called. I was starting to get my shoes on when Caleb and Hanna came in. He saw my face. So did Hanna. "Caleb go start the car. I'll call Ella and Ezra. I'll be out with Aria." Caleb ran to start the car like instructed. I picked my shoes up. "Hmm." I said in pain. She took my free hand. "I know. Come on honey." She led me to the car. She used my phone. "Hospital. Now." She said. They rushed me in. The doctors ran tests. Hanna stayed next to me the whole time with Caleb waiting for Ezra. The baby had died. My eyes let the tears fall. "Oh. Aria." Hanna said hugging me. "Wait. There is another baby. There were twins!" A nurse said. I smiled. The baby is a girl. Wait another baby." Wait. "Triplets?" I asked. "Yes. Well now twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. The deceased was developing too slowly therefore the baby passed." I wiped my eyes. "How much have the twins develop?" I asked the nurse. "In about 3 weeks I think you would be able to give birth unless the twins wanna stay in there." She chuckled. I smiled. The nurse just walked out when Ezra and Caleb came in running and tripping. "I thought only Aria could do that." Hanna said laughing. I laughed. "Me too." Hanna grabbed Caleb and walked out. "Triplets turned into twins." I said as Ezra sat down. He kissed my forehead. "Demi Lily Fitz." Ezra said. "Evan Dale Fitz." I commented. He gave me a high five. He kissed my forehead and went to go get me a cheeseburger. I closed my eyes. I felt my 8 month stomach (Sorry I sped her pregnancy up). My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Aria? Sweetie. Its mom. I'm on my way ok?" I smiled. "Ok. And by the way I was going to have another set of triplets." I heard her laugh. "Only you could have triplets Aria." I smiled. "But one of the triplets was developing way too slowly. Gotta go. Ezra's back with my burger." Caleb came in with 3 burgers. "Ezra had to pee." I rolled my eyes laughing. Hanna came in after him.

1 month later

Alison's pov

Emily, Aria, and I were at the park when she went into labor. Emily called Ezra and everyone else while I walked her to the car. Emily drove to the hospital. We rushed her in. It took about 10 minutes for Ezra to make it in time for Aria to seriously go into labor. Everyone came during the birth. Mike came running in slipping on someone's pee. I tried to keep from giggling at that. Ben came. "Hey. I brought the kids. Like instructed." He said. Ezra came to tell us we could see her we went running before he could even stop walking. Spencer and Hanna tripped over each other in the door. "Wow. Wait. Hey now everyone is stealing my tripping in the hospital trick!" Aria commented. She handed me Evan. And Spencer got Demi. "Our family keeps getting bigger." I said laughing sitting next to Aria. "Well this part of the family isn't getting pregnant anymore." The guys came in when Aria said that and backed out. "I think they like it when we're pregnant." Hanna commented. We rolled our eyes.

13 years later (sorry I think this part will be good though)

Spencer's pov

The guys and we girls waited for their dates. Malcolm was out at college. Maggie tried to get Aria in trouble by saying she did drugs. Maggie got put in a mental hospital and jail. Aria and Ezra got legal custody of Malcolm when he was eleven. Malcolm loved all of us right away. We heard a loud burp. "Aria…." Ezra and Toby asked. "Wasn't me this time." She said rolling her eyes. Annalise was playing with her Barbie's with Demi and Amber and Elizabeth. Evan was laughing. "I know it wasn't Evan who burped." I said winking at Aria. She silently giggled. "Yes I was!" Evan admitted. "Almost got away with it too." Evan said. "You were laughing." Bridget said. The dates arrived and we somehow got all the pictures done. "Go have fun." We said. "Not too much fun." The guys said after us. "Party poopers." Alison said laughing. The rest of the kids were playing with their toys and doing homework. The phone rang. "Don't even think about it George." I said getting the phone. "Darn it." Aria grumbled. She likes to act like George of the jungle. "Hello?" I said. "I want to play a game." Aria was next to me and smirked I nodded. "Are you Jigsaw? I ain't afraid of Jigsaw." I shook my head regretting letting her talk. "Let's play a game. Walk to the front door and go outside. Hide the phone from the others." The voice said. I hid the phone. We walked towards the front door of Aria and Ezra's house and went outside. "Good. Now do as I say and no one gets hurt." The voice said. "Well talk Jiggy. I ain't all day." Aria said. I saw a figure with a phone to their ear. The figure turned into two figures. It was Cece and Billy.(Billy is mine if you remember my last story.) They were right in front of us. "Now. Say goodbye to your life." They said. Aria kicked Billy in a certain place and I jumped on Cece's back. Aria took way to many karate lessons. Billy was on the ground Cece was getting tied up by the guys. Alison came out and laughed. "I'm guessing Aria beat the organs outta Billy." She said. "Yeah she did." I said. "Now I wanna watch saw." Aria said. "Yeah, you were just in your own saw movie. No more saw for you tonight." The cops came up. So did Ella Jack and James. "Do I want to know?" Ella asked. James hugged us. "Aria beat the organs outta Billy." Hanna said coming up.

The next day

Bridget's pov

I was checking the mail when I saw I had a letter from Hollis which both my parents worked and my aunts. I opened it up and read it. A smile came up on my face. I called Austin. "I got in." We said at the same time. He also applied to Hollis. I saw him walking down my street. I ran up and kissed him. "Better hope none of your relatives sees us." He said smirking. "They love you. You know that." He smiled. "I know. I love you." I kissed him again.

Malcolm's pov

Erica and I were eating Chinese food when she opened her cookie. She gasped. "Erica Testa will you marry me?" It said she looked at me as I on one knee and holding a ring that had her birthstone surrounding a decent sized diamond. "Sì mille volte." She kissed me. Good thing I learned Italian in high school when I met her. "And yes I asked your grandfather first." I said. Her father was abusive so her grandfather raised her since she was in 4th grade. "Grandpoppy said yes?" I nodded. "TI amo tanto Malcolm. You make me so very happy." I kissed her.

Ezra's pov

The kids were gone. Aria was reading a book. I crept up behind her. I kissed her neck. I kissed her ear. I kissed her shoulder. "You're not going to stop are you?" She asked laughing. "Nope never." She turned around and I picked her up. "Haven't done this in a while." I said. "We did it last month." She said. I carried her into the shower. "You my love were drunk off your butt." She smirked. "I work better when I'm drunk. I kissed her pinning her against the shower wall. Which bathroom are we in?" She asked. Dang. "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure the kids will refuse to take showers or baths in here if they knew that we banged in the shower. I smirked. "Plan b." I picked her up and carried her to the study in the shed outside. "Better?" I asked. "Better." She wrapped her arms around me. I sat on the table. We ended up on the floor. I had a long night with my Aria.

Toby's pov

We watched the kids leave for college. Demi was waving a flag of France. We all headed for the Field's household. Everything was changing for the best. Malcolm was getting married and the kids were off at college and we still had our young ones still. This really is more to the promise.

The end!

*hope you liked it I will be writing more Ezria stories soon. Here are some sneak peeks about them. In Love me love me not. Aria is pregnant but doesn't tell anyone but her mom and the girls. Ezra learns and wants to find her. Will he? Or is it too late? And in it was a lie. When Maggie lies to Ezra about Aria he thinks it's the truth and leaves. Aria leaves to go to New York City with their 4 year old daughter Lucille heartbroken and hurt. Will Ezra learn the truth or will Maggie keep him away from the one girl he could never live without?


End file.
